The present invention relates generally to the field of handles and latches for sliding doors and windows. Sliding doors and windows are opened and closed by sliding the door or window along a track, in contrast to doors and windows utilizing hinges to provide for opening and closing. The handle of a sliding door or window generally provides for opening and closing of the door or window. The latch of a sliding door or window generally provides for locking and unlocking of the door or window. Generally, opening and closing a sliding door or window is a separate operation from locking and unlocking a sliding door or window. For example, a sliding door may include a latch at a first location requiring a user to simultaneously push in and turn the latch in order to unlock the sliding door. The user may then have to move their hand to a second location to grip a handle in order to open and close the sliding door.